Un baile de más
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Draco pestañeo dos, tres y hasta cinco veces mientras veía como la prefecta de Gryffindor, la empollona de Hogwarts, la amiga de Potter, la asquerosa sangre sucia que una vez le rompió la nariz, empezaba a mover la cadera de forma patética en el centro de su habitación.


**Un baile de más**

La miró una vez más, con el labio levantado con asco. Ahí estaba, ese esperpento estropajoso de dientes kilométricos – porque a él no se le olvidaba la cara de rata que tenía antes de que la señora Pomfrey decidiese apiadarse de ella – inconsciente y roncando como un buey en celo. Una chispa de impaciencia ardía en su pecho. Llevaba así más de tres horas y él no destacaba precisamente por su don de espera. Le habían dicho que se encargase de ella. Que la vigilase mientras ellos se hacían cargo de Potter. Se preguntaba qué le estarían haciendo… Un escalofrío trepó por su columna ante pensamientos que podían presumir de ser más oscuros que el Grim, pero un suave ronroneo los cortó de golpe.

Volvió a mirarla con una ceja enarcada. Vio cómo se revolvía, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, como si acabase de despertarse del mejor sueño de su vida. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, palpando la varita, mientras ella bostezaba y se giraba apartándose torpemente el pelo enmarañado de la cara. Con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

–¿Malfoy?

El rubio apretó la mandíbula y sacó la varita para apuntarla directamente.

–¿Sorprendida, Granger? – silabeó de pie acercándose a ella.

Hermione, aun con el ceño fruncido y tirada en el sofá negro, con el cuello girado para poder mirarle y con el pelo formando una especie de nido de cigüeña en lo alto de su cabeza, continuó con el único ojo abierto fijo en él y, finalmente, miró a su varita. Entonces se removió rápidamente en el sofá, sentándose con la camiseta retorcida alrededor de su cintura, y le observó en silencio.

–Ya no eres tan elocuente ¿verdad? –masticó con condescendencia, sin dejar de apuntarla.

Hermione pestañeó lentamente y miró a su alrededor con parsimonia.

–¿Estamos en tu habitación?

Draco parpadeó confundido, observando a la Gryffindor examinar el cuarto con curiosidad, aprovechando para intentar colocarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, sin éxito. Estaban en Malfoy Manor y, sí, estaban en su habitación.

–Eso a ti no te importa–gruñó tensando aun más el brazo que sujetaba la varita. Y para su sorpresa, Hermione se levantó y se encaminó con parsimonia hacia la cama. –¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces, imbécil?

Hermione se paró justo al lado del colchón de sábanas negras y brillantes y agarró un libro que había sobre la mesilla.

– _La caída del imperio Rosseller_ –leyó en voz alta. Draco apretó los dientes, preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba a esa mugrosa que se atrevía a tocar sus cosas aun cuando la estaba apuntando con la varita–Qué predecible… ¿acaso tienes miedo de que los Malfoy corran la misma suerte? –inquirió con voz pastosa, apoyándose en la cama y torciendo la cabeza con graciosa torpeza.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se relajó. Estaba drogada. Eso tenía que ser. Aun no se le habría pasado el efecto de la poción que le habían obligado a poner en un terrorífico pastel de kiwi que supuestamente les había mandado la comadreja mayor. Así que se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón.

–Sepárate ahora mismo de mi cama, Granger, o me vas a obligar a quemarla junto al sofá.

La chica se separó de la cama, mirando las sábanas curiosa, y dejó el libro sobre la mesilla con cuidado, tirando en el camino un vaso de agua sobre la alfombra. Draco cogió aire, mirando hacia el techo mientras se repetía que era absurdo tratar de castigar a una sangre sucia mugrosa y drogada por ser tan torpe.

–Ui, perdón–masculló con una sonrisilla la chica, agachándose a recoger el vaso con dificultad.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante su trasero en pompa, enfundado en unos vaqueros oscuros.

–Déjalo ahí, Granger, esta escena está siendo bochornosa.

La chica se incorporó, apoyándose sobre la mesilla, y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de enfado que le habría sonsacado una carcajada si no fuese porque la odiaba, por supuesto.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes esa cara de amargado, Malfffoy? –silabeó sin dejar de mover la cabeza, que parecía pesarle demasiado como para dejarla quieta.

–Es difícil tener otra cara cuando tú estás delante.

Hermione bufó, dándose impulso con la mesilla y caminando hacia él con dejadez. El rubio se puso alerta, apretando la varita en el puño, pero ella pasó de largo y se paró justo delante de su coqueta. Examinó los frascos que había sobre ella. Cogió el que estaba lleno de poción fijadora y bufó entre dientes con diversión.

–¿Qué coño te crees que haces? Deja eso ahí o sino…

–¿Qué?–le interrumpió, mirándole sobre el hombro. Draco sintió un vahído en su bajo vientre. –¿Vas a hechizarme?

Volvió a bufar divertida, dejando el frasco en su sitio de nuevo, y, sin dudarlo, llevó la mano a la radio que había sobre la coqueta y la golpeó con el dedo corazón. Esta se encendió y comenzó a emitir una música dinámica, con un ritmo constante de fondo. Draco apretó los dientes y caminó con decisión hacia ella, alargando el brazo y dándole un toque a la radio con la varita. La música dejó de sonar de inmediato.

Hermione levantó la cabeza lentamente, con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos entrecerrados con incredulidad. Draco la observó sin moverse, contando hasta diez para no prenderle fuego a ese ovillo de lana deshecha que tenía en la cabeza y que hacía las veces de pelo.

–¿Acaso no sabes bailar?–inquirió con voz grave y espantosamente sensual.

El rubio dejó que su mandíbula inferior cayese mientras la veía pegar su cuerpo al suyo, esquivándole con suavidad y dándole otro toquecito a la radio con el dedo. La música volvió de nuevo y ella se separó de él con una media sonrisa condescendiente.

–Vamos, Malfoy, sácate ese palo del culo y baila conmigo.

Draco pestañeo dos, tres y hasta cinco veces mientras veía como la prefecta de Gryffindor, la empollona de Hogwarts, la amiga de Potter, la asquerosa sangre sucia que una vez le rompió la nariz, empezaba a mover la cadera de forma patética, imprimiendo un estúpido movimiento repetitivo a sus manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese disfrutando más que nunca aquel baile mongólico y vergonzoso. La vio ir de lado a lado, subiendo los brazos mientras movía la cabeza.

Finalmente le miró y comenzó a caminar hacia él, que aun tenía la boca abierta con incredulidad. Cuando ya estaba justo delante de él, empezó a mover la cabeza cual avestruz, primero de atrás hacia delante y después de lado a lado, levantando las manos y moviéndolas justo frente a su cara.

–Draco Malfoy no sabe bailar…–canturreó sin dejar de bailar delante de sus narices.

Draco pestañeó de nuevo, tratando de volver en sí y diciéndose que aquello no podía estar pasando. Era imposible que Hermione Granger estuviese bailando en su habitación mientras en la planta de abajo su tía y su séquito de majaderos torturaban a Potter. Era increíble que Hermione Granger estuviese a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo sonriendo y moviéndose al ritmo – bastante penoso, se recalcó – de la música. No, definitivamente aquello no podía estar pasando.

La vio seguir moviéndose, recogiéndose el pelo sobre la cabeza con los brazos. Y entonces se fijó en su cuello. Fino, estrecho, pálido. La curva de un tendón bajaba hasta perderse tras la camiseta y un pequeño huequecito formado por la clavícula se desdibujaba con sensualidad con cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Era, sin lugar a dudas, apetecible. No, no. Ese no podía ser el cuello de una sangre sucia.

Hermione abrió los ojos, con una media sonrisa sensual tan extraña y escalofriante que le provocó un respingo, y le miró directamente.

–Quizá en lugar de bailar…–susurró acercándose más a él, apoyándose en su pecho. Draco tragó saliva al sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su cuello. –prefieras…–su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, como si acabase de tirarse de una escoba a trescientos metros del suelo– pelear.

Y con la rapidez de un grindylow estiró la mano y le quitó la varita, alejándose un par de metros de él mientras le apuntaba con firmeza. La sonrisa sibilina había mutado a orgullosa y ahora era ella la que levantaba el mentón con petulancia.

–Demasiado fácil, Malfoy.–masculló, antes de caminar hacia la salida sin dejar de apuntarle. Draco apretó los dientes y los puños, observando cómo entreabría la puerta con cuidado, asomándose despacio pero sin dejar de apuntarle.–Tenías que haber conocido a un gran amigo mío.–comentó sin dejar de sonreír divertida. Draco tragó saliva, temblando de rabia.–Él solía decir que siempre hay que estar en alerta permanente.

Y se fue.

Salió por la puerta con _su_ varita, dejándole ahí en medio, con la boca abierta, la radio encendida y una imagen de su cuello suave y fino, de su culo en pompa y de su media sonrisa tentadora que, durante mucho tiempo, se aparecería en sus mejores pesadillas.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta pequeña chorradilla que se me ocurrió viendo Operación U.C.L.E. y que acabo de escribir (así que perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o güarever)**

 **Si me he animado a escribirla y a subirla ha sido nada más y nada menos para agradecer los CINCO PREMIOS GENIALES que he recibido de los Dramione Awards, entre ellos el Tercer Premio a Mejor Autora. Gracias por ello al grupo "Fansdramiones" de FB y a sus administradoras por organizarlo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que han votado por mí. Y gracias a todas las que me apoyáis por FB en el grupo de "Cuando ya no queda nada (Dramione)", a las chicas del grupo "Fanfics Dramione", a las de "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO &MORTÍFAGOS" y, como no, a mis queridas Iris y Mer que siempre soportan mis neliadas con bromas y sonrisas. **

**Un beso rubio y enfadado,**

 **Ilisia Brongar.**


End file.
